Crazy
by am writing
Summary: A songfic with the lyrics for Simple Plan's Crazy about David's thoughts concerning Tally and Shay's city. Uglies Trilogy One Shot


**A/N: **I was just listening to a Live Simple Plan CD and when I came upon Track 6, Crazy; I decided that it told exactly what Scott Westerfeld was telling in the "Uglies Trilogy". They are amazing books, "Uglies", "Pretties" and the newly released: "Specials". The message that they seem to convey is that beauty is only skin deep, and the prices that people have begun to pay for it are insane.

So I hope you like my Simple Plan songfic, it's short, but then again most songfics are. If you're OCD and NEED to know when this songfic takes place it is in between the time that Shay arrived at the Smoke and when Tally arrived at the Smoke. Smack dab in the middle

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. No OCs, no magical boxes, nothing. How depressing. David is a sweetie though…can I have him? PLEASE? I promise to take care of him! I'll feed him, and train him, and walk him, and…and… Sorry about that…

---

David stepped into the largest building in the central square of the Smoke. The distinct smells of old books, leather covers, and dust were nearly overwhelming. But it was a good smell, a peaceful, relaxing smell. He had always liked the smell of leather, working with it often to make boots, gloves, anything of the like. It was the library, a place he now found himself coming to more and more. Before he did not care enough about the actual cities to want to read about them, but after Shay had come back he had grown more and more interested.

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams_

For some reason whenever he opened the "50 Most Beautiful People" magazine, he always happened upon The Model. Her skin was a sickly pasty colour, with blonde hair that appeared to be thinning. She had bright cerulean eyes, that were- by Pretty standards- much too close together. But that wasn't the problem.

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshop pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

The Model was _so _skinny! He could count each and every one of her protruding ribs. The two-piece bathing suit she wore revealed the sharpness of her hipbones, and her elbows were no better. When he looked at her face he couldn't see the brightness of her blue eyes, or the pretty champagne colour of her hair. He saw a skull. Her skin was so tight across her face that that was all you saw, a woman's skull with a smile on its face. 

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

He couldn't understand why someone would do this to himself! He would be lying if he said he never went a night camping with no food. There had been times helping Uglies when he hadn't brought enough food, or couldn't catch anything. He knew the hardships of starving. But he would never, ever see the point in doing that to oneself on purpose! And to what purpose, to stay skinny? Though he knew if he looked past her skeleton like appearance, The Model would've been beautiful. But the pain she put herself through was all that he could see.

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like its world war III

They say that The Operation fixed things, stopped things like the disease –as Shay called it- from happening. But in David's eyes, it only made things a hundred times worse. Everyone was labeled to such an insane degree that the "Littlies" were taken away from their "Crumbies" and "Uglies" kept away from the "Pretties". And all the while each and every one of them is brainwashed into thinking that they're inadequate. They says it ends imperfection, pshaw, perfect is unnatural. Unnatural like going under the knife _at least _three different times in your life, because you just don't look just "right",

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
Money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

But few could see that. David suspected that even many of the Smokies didn't see that. He had a feeling that even Shay didn't TRULY see that. She sort of understood, but not including his parents, he had never met a single person that _really_, _really_, _really_ understood. 

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

is everybody going crazy?  
is everybody going crazy?

Maddy was coming up with a Cure, a Cure to save the bubble-headed Pretties. If it worked, things were going to change for the better. People would start to understand. They'd see that they were nothing more than pretty sheep that were part of a truly ugly herd. Because no matter how "pretty" they became, there ignorance made them ugly. But it would change, with the Cure. The Specials and The Pretty Committee would be overthrown, by knowledge that had once been locked away.

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something

something is wrong  
Is everybody going Crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

The Cure was going to save everybody, because everybody is going Crazy.


End file.
